<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonding by JegElskerDigJo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754042">Bonding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JegElskerDigJo/pseuds/JegElskerDigJo'>JegElskerDigJo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JegElskerDigJo/pseuds/JegElskerDigJo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>England reflects on how he relates to his brothers nowadays, especially America.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America &amp; Canada &amp; England (Hetalia), America &amp; Canada (Hetalia), America &amp; England (Hetalia), Canada &amp; England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Would you like to hear a riddle?” America asked, tracing the logo on his beer bottle.</p><p>He always asks such strange questions, thought England. “I suppose.”</p><p>The younger brother sighed and set down the beer bottle. He glanced around the bar, as if afraid someone was listening in on the words he was to speak, before looking back to England.</p><p>“I stay in the corner,” said America, “but I travel the world.”</p><p>England paused. Travel the world--ships, planes, cars. Stays in the corner? “A stowaway.”</p><p>“A stamp.” America’s gaze shifted to watch the buzzing neon light above the two men. The sign’s dull hum and chatter in the bar blended into meaningless background noise. </p><p>America had never liked these settings, despite his extroversion, and he’d likely be at home right now were it not for England visiting.</p><p>England wanted to ask his brother if he was dissociating again.</p><p>“Oh,” he said, instead.</p><p>America laughed. “I’m assuming there’s a story behind your answer, though.”</p><p>England felt himself smile at the statement. “There are many, America.”</p><p>Were things still like they were all those years ago, perhaps the older man might have shared one. But the boy before him wouldn’t believe it. He was a cynic now, and rightfully so.</p><p>The blue light from the neon sign reflected off of America’s glasses as he tilted his head to look down into his beer bottle.</p><p>There was guilt in England’s heart, and it gnawed at him as he watched this charge of his suffer through their outing. It was, after all, nobody’s fault but his that America had to become so distant from everyone. Who could the boy trust, if not even his own older brother and caretaker?</p><p>Nobody.</p><p>The music coming from the speakers was low in both artistic and audio quality, but loud enough to distract from those failings. England winced as the poetic verses clawed their way out of the speaker.</p><p>“Put it on my life baby I make you feel right baby/Can't promise tomorrow but I promise tonight/Dale!”</p><p>“Do you wanna head out?” asked America, who didn’t seem to be enjoying the Pitbull song either.</p><p>England nodded. </p><p>The younger took off his glasses and set them on the counter, then rubbed his eyes with a yawn. “I know you’re not gonna talk trash about Mr. Worldwide.”</p><p>“I just might.”</p><p>America hummed along with the song for a few moments, seemingly enjoying it more now that he knew England didn’t. “Anyway, where were you wanting to go? I can drop you off at your hotel room. But, uh . . .” He hesitated, looking at his shoes for a moment.</p><p>“Canada mentioned you two had plans tonight. I wouldn’t want to intrude.” England smiled as genuinely as he could manage. His younger brothers needed to feel no obligation to have him around. He’d messed up his relationships with both of them already, not to mention nearly managing to ruin theirs in the process.</p><p>“No! Uh, no. I’ll shoot him a text and make sure it’s alright with him. You like beignets?” America already had his phone out, tapping out a message at an unbelievable speed.</p><p>England raised an eyebrow. “You mean the--”</p><p>“Yes, the New Orleans kind. There’s a decent place for it around here, and Canada was wanting some. But,” said America, before holding up his pointer finger as if to stop England from interrupting him, “they’ve also got the best coffee in British Columbia.”</p><p>“Sounds promising, then.”</p><p>“Right?” Just then, America’s phone buzzed, and he scanned the contents of the message. “Alright, let’s move out. Gotta stop by his place and then we’ll head on over.”</p><p>The ride was mostly quiet, besides passing comments from America about the “awesome” quality of infrastructure, and one from England he immediately regretted.</p><p>“I don’t understand why Canada lets you use his car considering how recklessly you drive,” he said.</p><p>America sighed. “Probably because I’m a grown man who can take responsibility for his own actions, huh?”</p><p>It wasn’t his place to chastise his younger brother anymore. It hadn’t been for a long time. “Perhaps so.”</p><p>The dusk had evolved to dark by the time the pair pulled up in Canada’s driveway. America’s phone was flipped open again, this time pressed to his ear. “Bonsoir, nerd.”</p><p>A loud sigh came from the phone, followed by some chatter.</p><p>“Uh-huh. Just make it snappy,” said America, before shutting his phone with a snap and looking over at England with a grin. “He fell asleep and needs a few minutes to freshen up. I figured this would happen, actually, so I put his coat and shoes by the door. He’s so messy sometimes, it took me forever to find them.”</p><p>“You . . .” England trailed off, unsure of what to say. </p><p>Silence. What was it that he wanted to tell him? England was so proud and so ashamed and more than anything, he’d missed his younger brothers and was filled with regret that he hadn’t been there. “You’re a good older brother,” he finally managed.</p><p>America smiled, as if this were the greatest compliment he’d ever been given. “I hope so. I want to be there for him more than anything. And you, too.”</p><p>The back door opened, and both passengers turned to look at Canada getting in. “Hey, guys.”</p><p>“Got your wallet?” America asked.</p><p>“Yes,” said Canada, annoyed. “It was you who forgot it last time, though.”</p><p>The American laughed and revved the engine of Canada’s old car. “Then ask me if I’ve got mine!”</p><p>“Shut up and drive,” said England.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>